Methods to introduce fluorine atoms, particularly radioactive fluorine atoms onto biomolecules comprising amino acid residues are of considerable interest. However, since radioactive fluorine atoms, such as 18F, have a relatively short lifetime of about 110 minutes, time-efficient methods are required to introduce radiofluorine onto biomolecules.
There is a continuing need for efficient and site-specific methods for introducing fluorine atom(s) including radioactive fluorine atom(s) onto biomolecules.